


Turnabout Redemption part 2

by maddog197x



Series: Nick Wilde: Ace Attorney [3]
Category: Zootopia (2016), 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddog197x/pseuds/maddog197x
Summary: A bombing and a murder in the same night? Fortunately, Nick only has one of those things to worry about. Unfortunately, it's the latter, and a former enemy is being accused for the crime. With tension rising among his allies and everyone doubting in his client's innocence, this is a tough case to handle for Nick's second appearance in court.





	Turnabout Redemption part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Turnabout Redemption: Case 2 of 5   
> 

Previously on Turnabout Redemption  
[__"**Turnabout Redemption part 1** April 30, 9:30 A.M. District Court Defendant Lobby No. 2 Nick: (Well... this is new... and unsettling. / I'm stuck in a room practically alone with a dangerous criminal, one that specifically hates my guts. / I suppose it had to happen at some point. This is simply the next chapter in a century-long story.) *door opens* Boomer: Whew... I made it on time. / That's pretty funny. This time I was late, and you're the one waiting for me. / ...Oh. Um... I'll just... wait over here. You two do what you need to do. Nick: (Gee, thanks for the added support, Boomer.) / ...So, defendant... Bellwether: It's about time you said something. I honestly thought you were gonna go in completely unprepared. Nick: (This is Dawn Bellwether, formerly both the mayor and assistant mayor of Zootopia. / She's also considered one of the most dangerous and deadly animals Zootopia has ever seen. / Over a year ago, she started a citywide conspiracy that nearly tore apart the normally peaceful city. / My partner and"](https://maddog197x.deviantart.com/journal/Turnabout-Redemption-part-1-628890032)

April 30, 12:00 P.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

*murmuring*  
*BANG*  
  
Judge: Court will now reconvene for the trial of Dawn Bellwether. / Prosecutor Feathers, have you prepared the next witness?  
Feathers: Yes, I have, Your Honor. / Due to Ms. Hopps being proved untrustworthy, I have decided to take a new approach to figuring out this case. / In order to reveal the truth, you must also reveal lies. I say that without a doubt, the defendant is guilty. / Therefore, I will have the defendant herself testify about what happened at the Detention Center that night. / Will the defendant take the stand, please?  
Nick: (I wonder what Bellwether will have to say in her defense... or will she try to defend herself at all? / The pressure's on. Let's hope she can keep her cool.)

Feathers: Defendant, state your name and occupation.  
Bellwether: ...Dawn Bellwether, former assistant mayor of Zootopia. / Current status, prisoner, accused murderer, and witness to a bombing.  
Feathers: We are all aware of that, witness. You will give us the perspective we need to solve this case. / Please testify to us about what happened on the night of April 28 when the bombing occurred. / We want the full truth this time. None of your cryptic speech is desired here.  
Bellwether: If you insist, Feathers. I'll tell you exactly everything I know.  
Nick: ... (I sure hope you'll be honest with us this time. I don't want to fall into another trap.) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: First-Person Perspective  
  
Bellwether: I was asleep in my cell when the bombing happened. / Late in the evening, an explosion and shaking startled me. I noticed the wall had broken outside. / Flames were also invading the area, and my cell door had surprisingly opened. / At first, I was scared and unsure of what to do. I just sat there in a daze. / However, I soon realized I needed to get out of there. My life was on the line. / I braved the flames and escaped in a flash. I did not see anyone else around by the time I got outside. *stop music*

Feathers: So... you claim to have simply escaped the Detention Center and nothing more?  
Bellwether: I wasn't going to just sit there and do nothing. If I had, I would have been dead. / When I was outside, I watched as those flames engulfed my cell. I guess you're lucky I'm alive. Just another case to add to your perfect record.  
Feathers: ......  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may cross-examine the defendant now.  
Boomer: This is it, Nick. We have a first-person view of the crime. But we need to be careful of which statements we press on. / Prosecutor Feathers has given us a big opportunity, but this could go either way. We'll either be helping our case or his. / Tread carefully here, Nick. There's quite a few people counting on you here.  
Nick: (If I'm not careful, I could point out something that will only give Feathers the upper hand. / I can't let that happen! I have to use this testimony wisely!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: First-Person Perspective *resume music*  
Bellwether: I was asleep in my cell when the bombing happened. / Late in the evening, an explosion and shaking startled me. I noticed the wall had broken outside.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: The wall was already broken... Were you able to see anyone outside when this was the case?  
OBJECTION!  
Feathers: That was already asked and answered before, Mr. Nicholas Wilde. / The defendant stated she saw absolutely nobody as she made her escape. / Your question is invalid!  
Boomer: Careful, Nick. Don't rush the details. Wait for the right moment to ask your questions. / You're barely into this testimony, so you have some time to think it through.  
Nick: ...Okay. I'll be more careful. This testimony is pretty vital.  
Boomer: Ms. Bellwether, what happened after you were awoken by the explosion?

Bellwether: Flames were also invading the area, and my cell door had surprisingly opened.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Is that really possible? Did the explosion deal that much damage? How exactly did the locks break?  
Bellwether: The locks in the Detention Center are not physical. The doors are operated electronically. / Should there be a breakdown in the mainframe, the locks shut down, and all doors are opened. / The part of the wall that had been destroyed likely contained a major operating point for the locks. That's why I was able to leave so easily.  
*Electronic Locks added to Court Record*  
Nick: (These locks... did the criminals know about this, too? This was a really intricate escape plan.)

Bellwether: At first, I was scared and unsure of what to do. I just sat there in a daze. / However, I soon realized I needed to get out of there. My life was on the line. / I braved the flames and escaped in a flash. I did not see anyone else around by the time I got outside. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: ...Sorry, but I don't believe that, Ms. Bellwether. Not for one second.  
Bellwether: You're my lawyer and you don't believe me? That's reassuring.  
Nick: Ms. Bellwether, your story would be the full truth... if you hadn't left one person out of the equation!  
  
Bellwether: Hmm? I don't see what I'm missing here. Mind filling me in, Wilde?  
Nick: While giving your testimony, you left one important person out. Of course, the one I'm talking about is...  
*select your answer*  
Nick  
Boomer  
Judy  
Clawhauser  
Soar  
Bellwether  
Judge  
Victim

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: It doesn't matter if we don't know who they are yet. / Despite your quick escape, you should have seen the murder victim, alive, dying, or already dead. / After all, it's been determined that they were killed right next to your cell. / If you insist that you saw absolutely nobody on your way out, then I say your words are bogus! / Did you really not see the victim when you escaped?! I want an answer!  
Bellwether: Ngh! Y-Your words don't intimidate me, Wilde. / You may be my lawyer, but I sure as heck don't have all that much trust in you.   
Judge: Defendant, please answer the defense's question. Did you see the victim when you escaped or not?  
Bellwether: ...Y... Yes, Your Honor. I saw the victim. I saw him burning to death.  
Nick: *desk slam* Your Honor, the defense requests another testimony! / The defendant will tell us what she knows about the victim...  
Feathers: ...and also, the weapon! She has not even touched on this detail yet!  
Judge: Yes, the court accepts these requests. Defendant, please testify on the matters of both the victim and the weapon.   
Boomer: The victim is one of the biggest pieces to this case. / If we can get enough good details about these topics from the next testimony, then we could gain a huge lead.  
Nick: I'm ready for it, Choppers. I'm ready for anything this testimony has coming! *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Victim and The Weapon *resume Confrontation Moderate*  
Bellwether: When I had woken up, I heard some noises just outside my cell. They sounded like other people out there. / When I exited my cell, I heard a guy screaming, and then I noticed his body burning to a crisp. I was too shocked to do anything about it. / As for the weapon, I found it outside the Detention Center. I picked it up to examine it, which is how my prints got on there. / Then I realized the mistake I made. I dropped it and ran off. That's all I can really say. *stop music*

Feathers: You... you recognized the victim?!   
Bellwether: Not exactly. All I could make out is that it was a male by his appearance and voice. / If I knew exactly who it was, I would have said something already. / I've given you everything I know. Are you satisfied?  
Nick: (Honestly, I'm not satisfied at all. / I won't be until the whole truth has been shown to the court.)  
*Victim's profile updated in Court Record*  
Boomer: Do you think this information about the victim will help in any way? All we know is his gender.  
Nick: It's kinda hard to say. But the cross-examination should reveal a lot of stuff that we really need. / There's still a lot of unanswered questions here about the scenario, but I'll make sure we find the keys to solving this case.  
Boomer: Honestly, you have a much better attitude about this case than I do. Good luck, Nick.

CROSS-EXAMINATION: The Victim and The Weapon  
  
Bellwether: When I had woken up, I heard some noises just outside my cell. They sounded like other people out there.   
HOLD IT!  
Nick: So these noises were actually voices. Please describe them in any way.  
Bellwether: Hmm, let's see... both male, yet quite different from each other. / I heard this calm voice that quickly turned to screaming. That must have been the victim. / Another one was kinda shrill the whole way, but I didn't hear much from him. / And if you're wondering about what they were saying, it sounded like an argument, but I couldn't make out any words.  
Nick: (Aha! That's one piece of vital information I could use! / I don't see a need to add it to the testimony, but it's definitely something to keep in mind. / It looks like Prosecutor Feathers might see where this is going, too.)

Bellwether: When I exited my cell, I heard a guy screaming, and then I noticed his body was burning to a crisp. I was too shocked to do anything about it.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: So you caught sight of the victim in the moments he was dying. Were there any noticeable features?  
Bellwether: ...He was... hmm... kinda slender, but that's all I could make out from what I remember. / There was also the deep wound on his back, which was also burning away. Truly a sickening sight.  
Nick: (Ugh... sickening indeed.)  
Boomer: Uuuugh...  
Nick: (Seriously, Boomer?! I think you're overthinking this. Geez...)

Bellwether: As for the weapon, I found it outside the Detention Center. I picked it up to examine it, which is how my prints got there.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: I know you're not an investigator or anything, but could you find anything else on the knife? / For example, traces of any other fingerprints, or anything noteworthy about the design?  
Bellwether: Well, the handle's shape was a bit out of whack. It practically looked like it was crafted by a toddler. / Odd design aside, I could make out other fingerprints. Tons of them, in fact. / As the prosecutor stated at the beginning, there were signs of a struggle. I'm sure one of those sets is indeed the victim's.  
*Murder Weapon updated in Court Record*  
Nick: (I'm making quite a bit of progress with this testimony. / We've got some updates, and now there's more info about the victim and weapon. / But I still can't find a contradiction, if there is any. Focus hard here, Nick.)

Bellwether: Then I realized the mistake I made. I dropped it and ran off. That's all I can really say.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: (Last statement in the testimony. Gotta make it count.) / Is that really all you have to say? What about anything you saw when you were escaping?  
Bellwether: Yes, I did see a lot of other criminals making their escape. I assume many of them were part of the bombing. / I may have even recognized one or two of them. And I'm sure there were others about to flee from inside the building as well. / ...Was there really anything important in that, Wilde?  
Nick: (Well, Nick? Was there anything important?)  
*select your answer*  
There's something important  
Nothing is important

Nick: *desk slam* Yes, defendant! I feel that last part was definitely important! Please add it to your testimony!  
Bellwether: I guess there's no need to sweat the details. I'll add it if you'd like.

Bellwether: I saw a lot of other criminals making their escape. They must have been the ones involved in the bombing.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Is that so? How can you be so sure? Was there anything specific that made you conclude that?  
Bellwether: I think it was mainly the actions they were taking as they ran. / They seemed to lag behind the crowd of criminals, and they kept glancing back at me, like I had done something wrong. / Pretty soon they disappeared into the mob and I lost track of them.  
Nick: (...I've made it this far into the testimony, and I've trusted my client up to this point. / But... that last statement seemed kind of suspicious. / What should I do? Should I raise an objection?) *stop music*  
*select your answer*  
Raise an objection  
Don't raise an objection

Nick: *desk slam* Wait a second, Ms. Bellwether! There's something strange about that last statement! / I have a hunch there's more to this whole story than you're letting on.  
Bellwether: Just having a hunch won't get you anywhere, Wilde. You need to have proof with your words.  
Feathers: Like I said, evidence is everything in court. / What proof do you have that shows the defendant is hiding something in her testimony?  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Victim Report  
Bombing Report  
Murder Weapon  
Detention Center Map  
Electronic Locks

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to present to you all the bombing report. / This report contains a list of the criminals who we know took part in the bombing. / Officer Clawhauser stated that the first few names were the "big bosses" behind the whole thing. / I say we put this to the test. Defendant, please have a look at these names. Any familiar ones?  
Bellwether: ... / ...! Y-Yes! That's it! / Those ones who were lagging behind... they were the leaders! I'm sure of it!  
Nick: ..... / If you don't mind me asking, how exactly did you know that so easily?  
Bellwether: ...?  
Nick: We already know you weren't part of the bombing... or were you?  
  
Bellwether: H-HUH?! No, that's not true!  
Nick: It's obvious you recognized other criminals clear as day. That part makes sense. / But how did you know right off the bat they were part of the bombing? That would take... quite a bit of preparation, wouldn't it?  
Bellwether: ...Ngh...  
Nick: Come on, Bellwether. If you're going to be my client, I need you to prove to me you're trustworthy. / Did you take part in the preparation of the bombing? I want an answer!  
Bellwether: You're... you're wrong, Wilde! I did not take part at all! / Is there any evidence to prove against my claims?  
Nick: Well... no, there isn't. But that doesn't mean my question can go unanswered. / How did you know the masterminds before it even happened? This is very important!  
Bellwether: ...I... I know because... they came to me.  
Nick: ...! Huh? They... came to you?  
Bellwether: The masterminds of that bombing came to me because they wanted to have my help. / However, I turned them down. I did not want to be in more trouble than I already was. *stop music*  
Feathers: Your Honor! I request the defendant will testify again! / Tell us what went on when the criminals came to you about the bombing.  
Bellwether: You're in for an interesting story, Feathers. You won't be disappointed.  
Nick: (I can't believe we've made it this far. We're finally going to get an in-depth story about the crimes. / Go on, Bellwether. Don't hesitate to tell us anything. This is the most important part!)

WITNESS TESTIMONY: The Masterminds' Plans *resume Confrontation Allegro*  
Bellwether: The day before the bombing, the two bosses came to me asking for my help. / They wanted my help in secretly crafting the bomb. It was to be even more powerful than what was actually used that night. / They even listed off some of the other criminals that were already convinced. I was surprised by the actions they had already taken. / Despite all that, I turned them down. I was in enough trouble from my conspiracy already. I didn't need two major crimes under my belt. *stop music*

Judge: That is an impressive testimony! I'm surprised you remember that meeting so well.  
Bellwether: And I'm surprised I'm not dead where I stand right now. / Knowing there were so many criminals, I expected one of them to be in this courtroom at the ready with a sniper. / That's one more thing to be relieved about. Now let's get on with it.  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination.  
Nick: (I'm getting so close here. All I need to do is find something, anything, that will lead away from her. / And at this point in time, there seem to be a lot of things I can use. But which one would be best? / At any rate, I'll figure this out. I'll find the answer!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: The Masterminds' Plans *resume music*  
Bellwether: The day before the bombing, the two bosses came to me asking for my help.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: There are tons of people from the Detention Center. Why did they come to you specifically?  
Bellwether: It was probably because of my previous experience with crime and weapons. / My old team and I had quite the advantage with our knowledge of the Night Howlers. / Also, we used to have several tranquilizers and pistols on hand. The bosses assumed I would have easy access. / They overlooked quite a few details, despite the plot being successful.  
Nick: (Ah yes... the old Night Howler incident. Could that really be why the bosses selected her as a potential member?) / So, what part were you supposed to play in the bombing?

Bellwether: They wanted my help in secretly crafting the bomb. It was to be even more powerful than what was actually used that night. / They even listed off some of the other criminals that were already convinced. I was surprised by the actions they had already taken.  
HOLD IT!  
Nick: Other criminals... do you remember any names?  
Bellwether: For the most part, the bosses wouldn't give out any names, just the roles of each. / However, I pressed them into spitting out some information. I honestly didn't want the whole thing to go through. / They gave me some names, some I recognized, some I didn't.  
Feathers: I received word during the recess that all escapees have been apprehended once more. / Hopefully the new names will match what the defendant states.  
*Bombing Report updated in Court Record*  
Nick: (This may be just what I need!) / Ms. Bellwether, please add that last part to your testimony. Tell us the names you heard from the bombing masterminds!  
Bellwether: ...That's a risky move you're taking, Mr. Wilde. Again, I could die at any moment. / But this is the cross-examination. Your time to shine. Your wish is my command.

Bellwether: Finn, Alice, Hans, Tyrrell... those are the names from the bombing that I remember the most. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!  
Nick: ...Before I go on with the reason for that objection, I want to be sure of one thing. / Prosecutor Feathers, you're sure that all the criminals have been locked up again, correct?  
Feathers: Yes, that is true, Mr. Wilde. All of them are accounted for.  
Nick: Good, because this next part is important. / Out of the names that the defendant listed, one stuck out in particular. Hans. / She states this person was part of the bombing, but looking at the completed report, this name is nowhere in sight. / This is the most important contradiction of all. It holds the key to unlocking this case!  
  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / Mr. Wilde, where are you going with this? How does this one name have any significance?  
Nick: Let me repeat myself, Your Honor. This is the only name the defendant mentioned that is not listed in the bombing report. / Now why would that be? This report lists every single criminal... or does it?  
Feathers: ...! How... how would that be possible, Mr. Nicholas Wilde? / *desk slam* Tell me how this instant! Unless the defendant was lying to us again...  
Nick: *shakes head* No, this is no lie. The defendant knows exactly what she saw and heard. / There is a very logical conclusion that can be drawn from these facts! / The reason this Hans person is not on the list is because...  
*select your answer*  
He is not real  
He was not part of the bombing  
He is the victim

Nick: Well, why else would it be? We didn't know it was him from the start!  
Feathers: And just what do you mean by that?!  
Nick: You said it yourself, Feathers. Due to the state of the victim, he could not be identified. / We only had subtle clues to his identity. But now I know what happened. / Hans was part of the bombing, but his killer had other plans. The murderer got in his way during the escape and killed him in cold blood! / Do you get what I'm saying now? Hans is our mystery victim!  
Feathers: Grahhhhh!!  
*murmuring*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order in the court! / I'm very impressed by this discovery! But how can we know for sure this is the victim you're talking about?  
Feathers: *shakes head* There is no possible way to prove this, Your Honor. The defense does not have any decisive evidence to prove his claim! / That is fact! There's no working around it, Mr. Nicholas Wilde! *stop music*  
HOLD IT!  
Officer: Your Honor! The ZPD has made a discovery regarding the murder!  
Judge: Please, come in, Officer. Tell us what you've found!  
Nick: (Now, we can only wait. Let's hear it.)

Feathers: I... I don't believe it. The defense had it right this time. / The victim... is Hans Weaselton, who had been serving his time for a few years before the bombing and murder ended his life. / Once his identity was found out, it was determined that his fingerprints were on the knife with the defendant's. / He was knocked to the ground and brutally murdered via stabs to the back. / The investigation team has also found another witness who claims to have seen the defendant. This witness should be brought in at once.  
Judge: The court will allow the prosecution time to prepare this witness. We will take a 15-minute recess. / Court is adjourned!  
*BANG*

April 30, 1:00 P.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

  
Nick: (There's a lot of suspense in the air now. We're waiting on one final witness. / I wonder who it could be. If their testimony ends up being true, then this whole case could be lost.)  
Boomer: This is it, Nick. Only one round of testimony left. / Whoever this last witness is, the prosecution plans on having them be the most decisive they could be. / Prosecutor Feathers doesn't give up easily on his cases. Even though I've gotten close to having a victory against him... / he... well, he just finds a way out. But that should never be a problem! / He has his weapons and we have ours. We have to give it our all!  
Judy: Hey, Nick!  
Nick: Oh? Carrots? What are you doing back here again?  
Judy: I've got some good news for you, Nick! I decided to head back to the crime scene before the trial started. / I was searching on my own, and I found this suspicious object near where the victim was. / It seems kinda useless, but I have a feeling it's got some use in it.  
Nick: It's a... toothpick?  
Judy: Yes, but that's not something you'd usually find in the halls of the Detention Center. / Plus, feel that tip. It's a little moist. We can't do anything with that right now, but if it comes down to it, we could run a DNA test. / This just might be the last bit you need. I'm gonna have to leave this up to you. / I've done everything I can for now. The spotlight's on you, Nick. / Are you ready to knock 'em dead? Show them everything you've got!  
Nick: You know, I'm really liking your attitude now.  
Judy: Yeah. Your logic has really got me thinking, and a guilty verdict seems pretty out there now. / Just a little bit more to go. The truth is in sight. I'll be waiting to hear the true verdict!  
Nick: Thanks for the evidence... and the support, Carrots. You're a big help. / Well, we've got all we can now. It's time to head back in there and finish the show!  
Boomer: This is our big chance! Let's put what we know to good use! / We're gonna be fine! We're not gonna let this pressure get to us! Time to close the curtains on this case! *stop music*

April 30, 1:15 P.M.  
District Court  
Courtroom No. 2

*BANG*  
Judge: The court will reconvene for the trial of Dawn Bellwether. / Before we move on, I have something to note about the prosecution. / During the recess, Prosecutor Feathers made a confession that his viewpoint was biased, and he was not making a fair case. / Therefore, he has stepped down as the prosecutor for the rest of this trial. / The court has assigned a new prosecutor; however, none were available at the time. As a result... / the court has assigned Chief Bogo onto the prosecution.  
Bogo: We meet again, Nick Wilde. It's quite the surprise facing you like this. / However, us being former coworkers does not mean I won't take this easy on you. You have been warned.  
Nick: ...Likewise, Chief...  
Bogo: Now then, the investigation team has brought the last witness from the Detention Center to the courtroom. / The prosecution would now like to call this witness to the stand.

 

Nick: ..... / Oh no... no... / NonononononoNONONONONONONONO!! Not you!!  
  
Duke: Hey. 'Sup, Nick?  
Nick: (Of all the criminals, it just had to be him, didn't it?)  
Boomer: Okay, be honest with me, Nick. Is there anyone in Zootopia you DON'T know?  
Nick: I guess you could say there's some pros and cons to having so many professions.  
Bogo: Witness, please state your name and occupation.  
Duke: Name's Weaselton. Duke Weaselton. I'm a former street dealer turned inmate.  
Bogo: Mr. Weaselton, you have been called to the stand because of your knowledge of the incident. / Please tell us what happened and what you witnessed the night of April 28. / You are the final witness, so make it count.  
Duke: Oh yeah! I've got a testimony that's gonna show you the true culprit once and for all!  
Nick: (I am so sick of this guy's boasting. Just get on with it, will ya?! / I swear, it's like he's a schoolkid or something all of a sudden.)  
Duke: Hey Dawn, ya little birdie. I think it's time you head back to your cage. / We've both got better things to be doing, so I'll make this quick and easy for ya.  
Nick: (...Make it stop!) *stop music*

WITNESS TESTIMONY: Bellwether is the Culprit  
  
Duke: I was trying to get some beauty sleep in my cell when that obnoxious bombing happened. / My cell door swung open. I peeked around and saw the murder happen right in front of me! / My big bro was struggling with the defendant, but she quickly overtook him and pinned him to the ground. / She looked like she had lost all sanity as she repeatedly stabbed him in the back. Blood was going everywhere! / I'm still freaking out a bit from seeing the two in that moment! She had the creepiest look on her face! / Not only that, but she even turned around and pointed that knife straight at me, as if I was next! / She ended up running off and left the weapon somewhere outside. I was too scared to tell anyone. / I stayed by my brother a little while to check on him, but he was already burnt away. / You know, Dawn, I'm shocked at you. You could have easily NOT have done this and earned some parole not long after today. *stop music*

Nick: ...... / YOU GOTTA BE KIDDING!  
  
*chattering*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order in the court! / This... is a completely decisive testimony!  
Bogo: Well, I told you to make it count, and you certainly delivered, witness.  
Duke: Hey, it's no problem, Chief. I just did what I was told.  
Nick: (Crap! This is really, really solid! How am I supposed to cross-examine it?! / At this point, I doubt any kind of pressing would do any good!)  
Judge: Mr. Wilde, you may begin your cross-examination.  
Nick: N-No, Your Honor... I'm... not ready.  
Boomer: Nick... don't give up on us now. Remember everything I've taught you! / When it comes down to the worst of times, you need to do a 180 and think things through in a different manner. / Don't listen to this testimony and ask how the defendant could have committed the crime. / Think of the impossible. Figure out why there's no possible way it could have been how the witness says it was. / I can't step in for you. This is all you. Find the contradiction and get your client out of this mess! *stop music*  
Nick: (After all this, there's no way I can back down. / I've got a new prosecutor, a new witness, and new evidence on hand. / It's time break down the last of this wall that separates us from the truth!)

CROSS-EXAMINATION: Bellwether is the Culprit  
  
Duke: I was trying to get some beauty sleep in my cell when that obnoxious bombing happened. / My cell door swung open. I peeked around and saw that murder happen right in front of me! / My big bro was struggling with the defendant, but she quickly overtook him and pinned him to the ground. / She looked like she had lost all sanity as she repeatedly stabbed him in the back. Blood was going everywhere! / I'm still freaking out a bit from seeing the two in that moment! She had the creepiest look on her face! / Not only that, but she even turned around and pointed the knife straight at me, as if I was next! / She ended up running off and left the weapon somewhere outside. I was too scared to tell anyone. / I stayed by my brother a little while to check on him, but he was already burnt away. *stop music*  
OBJECTION!

Nick: I've known you for way too long, Weaselton. Once again, I see through your lies like X-ray vision.  
Duke: Rrrrgh. Quit beating around the bush, Nick. Just tell me what's going on!  
Nick: Bellwether is innocent. That, I'm sure of. And who might be the real criminal? Well... / Your Honor, I hereby indict the witness, Duke Weaselton, as the culprit!  
  
Duke: WHATDAHELL?!  
*chattering*  
*BANG BANG BANG*  
Judge: Order! Order! Order in the court! / Mr. Wilde, this is a serious accusation! Why are you suddenly accusing this witness?!  
Nick: Trust me, Your Honor, I have all the evidence I need to make a solid conclusion. / Mr. Weaselton, what were you really doing when you were at your brother's side? I doubt you were just checking his health.  
Duke: You got a big mouth and little brains, Nick! What do you say I was doing?!  
Nick: I'd say... perhaps you were cleaning up your own crime scene?  
Duke: Haha! You're way off, Nick! WAY! OFF! Do you seriously think I would kill my own brother?!  
Nick: ...Incidentally, I do have evidence to prove my point on this.  
Duke: ...! H-huh?  
Nick: My first piece of evidence proves you were the one who plotted the murder to begin with!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Victim Report  
Bombing Report  
Murder Weapon  
Detention Center Map  
Electronic Locks  
Toothpick

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: Mr. Weaselton, just how experienced are you with weapons? Do you have very much knowledge?  
Duke: No! None! None at all! Which explains why I didn't do it!  
Nick: Interesting. Bellwether gave us a pretty detailed description of what that weapon looked like. / The handle shape was very awkward, almost like some toddler carved it. / If you're not very experienced with weapons as you say, I guess this mishap makes sense.  
OBJECTION!  
Bogo: No, it makes no sense at all, Wilde. The witness's fingerprints were not lifted from the weapon. / He never even made contact with that knife, so how could he have created it?!  
Nick: Actually, I think this can also be explained with another important piece of evidence. / This evidence shows that Mr. Weaselton had all the means necessary to perform the murder!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Victim Report  
Bombing Report  
Murder Weapon  
Detention Center Map  
Electronic Locks  
Toothpick

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: It's pretty simple if you think about it. The bombing report says it all. / Out of the many criminals involved in this plot, the witness is not one of them. / Now why would that be? Well, it's like he said, he had other things to do. Isn't that right, Mr. Weaselton?  
Duke: You've got a really sick mind, you know that?  
Bogo: *desk slam* You still haven't answered my question, Wilde! / How can the witness be the culprit if he never handled the weapon?!  
Nick: Hey, bear with me, Chief. One more piece of evidence is all I ask. / I have one last piece that pinpoints the witness to the murder!  
*select your answer*  
Attorney's Badge  
Victim Report  
Bombing Report  
Murder Weapon  
Detention Center map  
Electronic Locks  
Toothpick

TAKE THAT!  
Nick: It's this!  
Bogo: This... this is nothing but a toothpick. How does it have any significance?  
Nick: Chief Bogo, I knew the witness pretty well way back when. / One thing I noticed about him whenever I saw him is that he almost always carried one of these around. / This was found at the crime scene by the ZPD, and as you can see, it has a little bit of saliva on it. / If we were to run a DNA test on it, I'm willing to bet this would be a match to our witness!  
Duke: H-Hey, wait! Stop right there! D-Don't do that test!  
Nick: You know, by refusing to have a test done, you are implying that this is indeed yours.  
Duke: Then... Then go ahead and do it! It won't even matter!  
Judge: Bailiff! Bring in the forensics team and have them run a DNA test at once!  
Bogo: I'd also like some fingerprint data. This will disprove the defense's ridiculous theory.  
Nick: We'll just have to wait and find out, won't we? *stop music*

Bogo: ...N...No way. Impossible! / I've never seen anything like this! The victim and the witness... their fingerprints are... exactly the same! / Even for siblings, the odds of that are very slim!  
Nick: And what about the saliva? What were the results of the DNA test?  
Bogo: ...It's a perfect match. This simple toothpick belonged to the witness at the Detention Center that night.  
Duke: You're... you're all so sick! I... I didn't kill him, I swear! There's gotta be a mistake! / I... I would never...!

  
Hans: Brother... do you still remember what freedom feels like?  
Duke: ...Yeah, sure I do. What are you getting at?  
Hans: Heh heh... Well, I don't. It's been a long time since I landed in here. You're just a newbie. / You don't need to give me the details. I'll have my well-deserved taste of freedom very soon.  
Duke: Shut up, will ya? I hate your mystic shtick.   
Hans: Ha ha... Very well, dear brother. I should let you have your beauty sleep.  
Duke: Whatever.

*EXPLOSION*  
Duke: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!  
Hans: I told you, brother! I have my freedom! I've been looking forward to this moment! / And now I'm about to be free! I'll be seeing you in another lifetime, brother!  
Duke: ...You! You treacherous swine! You'll pay for this!  
Hans: Hey! Where'd you get that knife?! Put that down!  
Duke: You always leave me out of your grand schemes, always getting the better loot! / I'm tired of playing second fiddle to you! You'll pay... with your life!  
Hans: No! No, brother! Stay back! / Duke! Stop! NO!  
Duke: Look on the bright side... At least you no longer owe me. *stop music*

Nick: Ready to admit it, Duke Weaselton? You killed your own brother, didn't you?!  
Duke: Arrrrrrrgh... Nick... / Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
*thud*  
*murmuring*

Judge: Chief Bogo, what is the witness's current state?  
Bogo: He has fully confessed to the crime, Your Honor. The knife is his, the fingerprints are his... / and as for the defendant's state, it is as she said earlier. Her fingerprints are simply present because of an innocent mistake. / There is no more incriminating evidence against the defendant. The prosecution rests its case.  
Judge: Very good, Chief. If nothing else is to be added from either side, then I shall now pass my verdict. / This court finds the defendant, Dawn Bellwether...  
NOT GUILTY  
*cheering*  
Judge: Court is now adjourned!  
*BANG*

April 30, 1:50 P.M.  
District Court  
Defendant Lobby No. 2

  
Boomer: Nick, let me just say, you... you are amazing. You just won your first case against Prosecutor Feathers! / Not only that, you proved a former criminal innocent! Those are big accomplishments for a rookie!  
Nick: Well, not really. For one, we won against Chief Bogo, not Feathers. / I suppose the true victory will come later. By the way, where is the defendant? I wanted to have a word with her.  
Bogo: She's already been taken back to the Detention Center in a new cell. She still has her time to serve.  
Nick: Hey, Chief... good job in there.  
Bogo: Stop right there, Nick Wilde. I'm supposed to be congratulating you. / While I am still surprised to see you in this new position, I have to admit you showed some skill in there. / You've caught on to the workings of the court system very quickly. And as for me... I was pretty pathetic. / You... you've showed me something valuable. Redemption. / While it is true that Bellwether had committed a huge felon in the past, that doesn't mean she can't be forgiven in one way or another. / I don't know exactly what she feels while in prison, but I'm sure somewhere, she's smiling. Thank you, Nick Wilde, for granting someone redemption.  
Nick: ...It's just a part of my job, Chief. You keep doing a great job in the ZPD, too. / And speaking of the ZPD...  
Judy: Nick?   
Nick: Hi, Carrots.  
Judy: ...Hey, great job in there, Nick. You... you were pretty impressive.  
Nick: Thanks for that evidence, too, Carrots. It was a lifesaver.  
Judy: Nick... I wanted to say something important to you now...  
Nick: I had something similar in mind as well... / ...Um...  
Boomer: Oh my god, guys! Just kiss and make up already!  
Judy: ...! Uh...  
Nick: ...! Uuuuuumm...  
Judy: We're, uh... still just friends for now, Boomer. How about we just settle it with a handshake?  
Nick: I couldn't agree more on that.  
Judy: I'm sorry for getting so worked up earlier today. And I'm sorry for lying to the court.  
Nick: I forgive you, Carrots. I don't think you were really yourself at that time. Bias can do that to you.  
Judy: However... you STILL haven't told us why you became a lawyer. / Go on. Tell us. You got a crowd all wanting to know the same thing.  
Boomer: Yeah, Nick. Spill the beans. I still haven't gotten an answer, either.  
Nick: Why I became a lawyer? Well... *stop music*

Bogo: What, you expect us to trust a fox?

Nick: That... is an excellent question. One that will have to be answered later.  
Boomer: ...  
Judy: ...  
Bogo: ...  
  
Judy: Ha ha... you dumb fox. Always acting so sly and mysterious. / Did I ever tell you I love that about you?  
Nick: Actually, I think that's a new one. At least, I assume it's a compliment.  
Judy: Come here, Nick. *hug*   
Nick: Um, mind letting go? I think that's long enough.  
Judy: Uh uh uh. I'm not letting go until you give me the truth.   
Nick: Carrots, I promise I'll tell you when the time is right. But right now, I feel it's too early. / It's another story. You'll just have to wait like everyone else.  
Boomer: You really like keeping us in suspense, don't you, Nick? / I guess that's who you are.   
Nick: You're dang right it is. Now, as much as I enjoy this mushy makeup moment... / I'm really craving some chow right now! Let's get out of here and celebrate another victory! On me!  
Judy: I'm right behind you, Nick. Just... don't make me get beef and barley soup or something. Blegh...  
Nick: Pffft... You... heh... really crack me up, Carrots. / (Off with more friends after another victory. Man, it feels so relieving to be done with another case, especially one as important as this. / But somehow, even with Bellwether found innocent, I have a feeling none of our stories are close to being finished. / Whether her or me, Boomer, Judy, or anyone else... / We have our own paths to walk. And I can't wait to see what lies ahead.)  
Judy: Nick! Stop talking to yourself and let's get going!  
Nick: (Gotta go. Destiny calls... or in this case, lunch.) *stop music*

 

Detention Center  
Cell A-115  
  
Bellwether: Well, here I am again. Still in jail, and it will stay that way for a long time. / But despite all that, I feel... surprisingly relieved. I may be a felon, and yet, I'm happy to be here in this case. / Nick Wilde, I never got the chance to tell you that I'm sorry for doubting you. / After all, you granted me redemption in the end. You've made me realize... I'm not really all that bad, am I? / There's almost always someone worse out there. / You've got me thinking about what I did way back then. What was going through my mind? / To be honest, I don't really know myself anymore. Maybe I was mad? Upset? Scared? / Perhaps I was trying to live a fantasy I knew couldn't be real. I have only myself to blame. / If I ever make it out of here someday, I'll be sure to track you down and personally thank you. / Thank you, Nick and Judy. You've given me a second chance, and I can tell it's going to be worth it. / You've made one more citizen happy. Doesn't that make all of us feel just great? / ...Haha. I'll see you soon.

Case 2: Turnabout Redemption  
THE END  
if (!window.__meta_cache) {  
window.__meta_cache = [];  
}  
window.__meta_cache['daml634281826']=[] 


End file.
